Chocolate and Love-Love
by khrVariaLover
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and that means chocolate givings and double dates all around at Teiko Middle School. [Includes a bit of all of the GoM.]


**Happy belated Valetine's Day. I was supposed to get this done over 3 hours ago, but damn people keeps talking to me and I couldn't get it done before midnight. Dammit people. When you don't want anyone to bug ya, they do it anyways -_-**

**::DISCLAIMER:: I don't own KnB or any of the characters expect for Mitsuki.**

* * *

It's finally Valentine's Day at Teiko Middle School again and Mitsuki have handmade chocolates to give out. Complimentary chocolates to Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki, Tetsuya, and Satsuki. Fail handmade chocolates are given to her older twin brother, Akashi Seijuro, by force as per usual. A large box of perfect handmade chocolates are for her dearest beloved boyfriend of two years, Atsushi. Everyone, except for a certain stingy brother, looks forward to Mitsuki's handmade chocolate. They always prefer Mitsuki's perfect cooking skills over Satsuki's, well, "basic" cooking skills.

Ever since Atsushi and Mitsuki starting dating, they have been increasingly annoyingly lovey-dovey during Valentine's Day. Seijuro doesn't mind it as long it doesn't effect practice in which the couple has been good in keeping their promise. The only downside on Valentine's Day on Atsushi's part is Mitsuki would burn every single chocolate he'd received from his fans for the second year in a row. Well, third year as Atsushi and Mitsuki started going out on Valentine's Day of their first year of Teiko. Oh his poor beloved chocolates. May those chocolates rest in peace.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Ats-kun. It's better off that way. Who knows what kinds of crazy shit, those people put in those chocolates they gave you," Mitsuki said coldly.

Atsushi nods slowly as if he's about to cry. Mitsuki knows how to be a jealous yandere when it comes to Valentine's Day at school.

"Oh Ats-kun. You know I always make up for you after those chocolates." Mitsuki kisses Atsushi on the chin before mumbling, "Stupid fuckers should know by now not to give any chocolates to Ats-kun whether I'm around or not."

"Mitsuki. Your dark aura is showing," Shintarou said as he pushes his glasses up while holding his lucky item of the day.

"Oh, is it?" Mitsuki smiles brightly with a dark aura surrounding her.

Shintarou gulps. The Akashi twins are fearsome people to be reckon with. "N-Never mind then. I-I need to go back to practice. I already lose some time honing my shots."

Shintarou, in his own tsun-tsun way, don't mind getting chocolates from girls. It just ticks him off how irritating it is to see couples going all out during Valentine's and doesn't see why it's so special. With those thoughts, he made shot after shot. Valentine's is just another day to him. On the corner of the gym is Seijuro watching Shintarou, Mitsuki, and Atsushi interact with each other a bit before they returned to their positions for practice. Seijuro doesn't particularly care for Valentine's Day either. He would burn every single Valentine's he'd received, expect for the one that's been forcefully shoved into his throat by his dear younger sister.

"_Eat the damn chocolate, Nii-san," Mitsuki said during lunch period earlier in the day while trying to force her failed made chocolates into her brother's mouth._

"_I refuse. Those so-called chocolates of yours are disgusting and I'm always right," Seijuro tries to pry off his little twin sister._

"_Like hell I care. You're still my damn guinea pig, Nii-san." Mitsuki pinches Seijuro's nose hard and successfully shoves the chocolates into his mouth hard, causing Seijuro to choke._

_Dammit. He is Akashi Seijuro. The captain of Teiko basketball. People fears him. Why is it Valentine's Day is the only day he can't win against his own little twin sister and Akashi always wins at every fucking thing! This is beyond embarrassing and humiliating. An insult to his pride. Mitsuki sticks her tongue at him mockingly and walks away victorious._

Daiki doesn't give two shits for Valentine's either. To him, he gets free food and would throw away Satsuki's chocolates when she's not looking. Daiki yawns and continues to nap on his usual place at the roof. Practice is going to be noisy than usual today anyways with all of Ryouta's annoying fangirls crowding the gym again.

Ryouta obviously adores Valentine's Day with a passion because of the extremely obvious reasons, but secretly wishes he's in a type of relationship Atsushi have with Mitsuki. His ex wasn't right for him. All the girls adores him and Ryuota loves it when they all gave him attention, sure. But if only... if only he could find the right person for him to spend Valentine's Day.

_'Ki-chan. You'll find that special someone. Don't let what happened to your previous relationship ruin it for you,'_ Satsuki had told him once.

Ryouta smiles at the thought and vows to himself he'll find that special someone he can spend Valentine's Day. It doesn't hurt to continue receiving chocolates from his fans even after finding himself a girlfriend, right?

"Hey Kise! Pay attention, you dumbass!" A fellow first string player calls out to Ryouta.

"Ah, gomen!" Ryouta calls out happily.

Tetsuya, with his lack of presence, barely receive any chocolates from his classmates. Knowing this and is fearful of Tetsuya's life once he receives another of Satsukis chocolate of love, Mitsuki always to make sure to make extra chocolates for him. Everyone practically knows how terrible Satsuki's cooking is. Tetsuya, being the polite gentleman that he is, always accepts Satsuki's chocolates which always mysteriously disappears by the end of the day without him knowing about it.

"Nye, nye. Mitsu-chan!" Satsuki pulls a puppy form stance.

"Hm?" Mitsuki looks at Satsuki sideways.

"After practice today, we should have a double date. Wouldn't it be romantic for Valentine's Day?" Satsuki said excitedly.

"Hn, really?" Mitsuki said in a really bored voice. "It's not like you and Tetsuya are really together as a couple."

"Eeeeehhhhhh." Satsuki pouts sadly.

"Sorry. Alright fine. I'll ask Ats-kun if he's fine with that idea," Mitsuki sighs.

"Yay!" Satsuki hugs Mitsuki happily.

Atsushi being the good boy that he is as he participates in practice at the very moment on Valentine's Day due to blackmailing reasons from his beloved girlfriend. He constantly sighs and wishes practice would hurry up and be over with already. Not a moment too soon Mitsuki calls over Atsushi to her side and ask him about the idea Satsuki proposed. Atsushi reluctantly agrees, not wanting to get on her bad side. He really wants to spend some time alone with Mitsuki after practice, but getting on the Akashi twns' bad side would spell out instant death for anyone and everyone.

Mitsuki turns to Satsuki after shoo-ing Atsushi back to practice. "There. You heard the boy. The double date is on for tonight. I still need to tell Nii-san about this, but I believe he already knows."

Satsuki stares at Mitsuki in awed. "O-Okay! I'll go find Tetsu and tell him about the double date tonight!"

Satsuki laughs nervously and heads off to find Kuroko. Mitsuki makes a beeline towards Seijuro to tell him about the double date that's going to commerce after practice. After practice, the double date ensures. Atsushi, Tetsuya, Satsuki, and Mitsuki meets at the entrance of the gym before heading out for the date.

"We're all here right? We're not missing Tetsuya?" Mitsuki asked.

"I'm right here," Kuroko confirms his presence.

Momoi grabs hold of Kuroko's arm. "Okay, let's go."

"Oh!" Atsushi said in a bored voice.

First, they went to a high-class restaurant own by the Akashi family for dinner. Mitsuki being the daughter of the head of the Akashi family manage to nab a huge discount on food for everyone. Next, they went to a nightly amusement park visit that's holding a Valentine's Day event. Both Atsushi and Tetsuya won prizes for their respectful dates, though Tetsuya tried a couple of times at some of the booths. Then finally, before leaving the amusement park, the four of them went for a Ferris Wheel ride. As the night got late, everyone agrees it's time to head home. Tetsuya walks Satsuki home and Atsushi decides to crash at Mitsuki's place as he did so the year before.

On the way to the Akashi Estate, Mitsuki snuggles Atsushi's for warmth against the cold air as they walk in silence. Atsushi pulls Mitsuki closer to him as he carries an armful of sweets he got during the date. Mitsuki smiles warmly, glad Atsushi is by her side. She can feel Atsushi's intoxicating warmth, oh how she loves his intoxicating warmth. When the couple reached the Akashi Estate, the maids welcome them home and serves hot cocoa to Mitsuki's room.

Mitsuki playfully pokes Atsushi with one of his candy bars while smirking evilly as she watches Atsushi finishes one of his snacks. Atsushi pouts as he couldn't poke back with his hands occupied holding his unfinished snack and Mitsuki's hand. Mitsuki giggles and kisses Atsushi on the cheek.

"You're so cute when I tease you like this." Mitsuki pinches Atsushi's cheeks softly.

"Mmm..." Atsushi continues to pouts as he gobbles up the last bit of his snack.

"Gomen, gomen!" Mitsuki kisses Atsushi on the lips this time. "I love you."

Suddenly, Mitsuki finds herself up at Atsushi hovering on top of her, hunger in his eyes. Mitsuki softly touches Atsushi's cheeks before he crashes his lips into hers. Passionate and lustful with every deepen kiss. Atsushi couldn't hold himself any longer. He wants to taste every single bit of Mitsuki.

"Not yet, my love," Mitsuki whispers in Atsushi's ears, knowing his ravenous desire for her body.

"Mmmm. I wanted to taste every bit of you. I've been holding back for so long. I love you so much," Atsushi pouts again as he places his head on Mitsuki's chest.

Mitsuki smiles softly. "I know."

Atsushi and Mitsuki falls asleep in each arms on Mitsuki's bed, snuggled under the blankets, but not before a little tease in the hot steaming shower. A little hickey here and there. Passionate kisses every now and again. And possibility, maybe_ just maybe_, a little extra on the side no one will ever say. Atsushi will forever be Mitsuki's as Mitsuki will forever be Atsushi's. For behold and beyond til death do we part.


End file.
